capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man V
Mega Man V is the twelfth game in the Mega Man Classic (Sub-Series) and the last Mega Man World game for the Gameboy. Characters * Mega Man * Enker * Quint * Punk * Ballade * Tango - is a cute robotic cat, and one of Mega Man's more useful allies. Tango can change himself into a buzzsaw and dive into enemies. Tango's only other appearance is in Mega Man & Bass: Challenger From the Future for the Wonderswan. Despite his small number of appearances, he has a large fanbase. * Dark Moon - is the Stardroids' Yellow Devil-type robot, which serves as a mini-boss. * Mercury - is the Stardroid who can change himself into liquid metal. He can also deal damage while healing himself with his weapon, the Grab Buster. * Neptune - is the Stardroid with aquatic attacks. His weapon is called Salt Water. * Mars - is the Stardroid who attacks with warlike ferocity. His weapon is the Photon Missile. * Venus - is the Stardroid who attacks with his Bubble Bomb. Defeating him nets Mega Man this weapon and the Rush Coil, which propels the blue bomber to higher altitudes. * Jupiter - is the thunder Stardroid. His weapon is Electric Shock. * Saturn - is the Stardroid with a large ring around his armor. He attacks with Black Hole. * Pluto - is the snowcat Stardroid. His weapon is the Break Dash, which slashes viciously at enemies while automatically moving forward. * Uranus - is the bull Stardroid. He is a giant, similar in some ways to Guts Man. * Terra - is the leader of the Stardroids. At the beginning of the game, Mega Man is beaten by him. By acquiring the Mega Arm (which shoots Mega Man's charged fist like a projectile), Terra can be defeated. It was Terra who sent Dark Moon after the blue bomber to destroy him. * Sunstar - is the final boss of the game. Sunstar is a headstrong robot, excavated from ancient ruins and armed with a deadly Nova Attack, deluded with dreams of world domination. Story In the year 20XX AD, the world is at peace thanks to Mega Man. Dr. Wily's fourth attempt at world domination has failed and his name has once again faded from the minds of the citizens of the world. A few months later...Mega Man and Roll are surprised by a mysterious robot. Terra: "So, you are the famous Megaman! I am Terra - and you will soon be my slave!" Mega Man and Terra fight, but even the charged shot doesn't work on him. Mega Man: "What?! My Mega Buster has no effect on him..." Mega Man is defeated by Terra. A few hours later, the world is attacked by warrior robots from space. Mega Man wakes up in Dr. Light's lab, with a new weapon: Mega Arm, and a new assistant: Tango. Gallery Image:MMVTango.png|''Tango'' Image:MMVDarkMoon.png|''Dark Moon'' Image:MMVMercury.png|''Mercury'' Image:MMVNeptune.png|''Neptune'' Image:MMVMars.png|''Mars'' Image:MMVVenus.png|''Venus'' Image:MMVJupiter.png|''Jupiter'' Image:MMVSaturn.png|''Saturn'' Image:MMVPluto.png|''Pluto'' Image:MMVUranus.png|''Uranus'' Image:MMVTerra.png|''Terra'' Image:MMVSunstar.png|''Sunstar'' Category:Mega Man Classic Games